


You Smell Good

by echronus



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「你聞起來很好吃。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smell Good

 

飾演Spock總是需要Zach比其他演員早一兩個月進劇組，這次也不例外，所以這會他已經搬回LA來作準備了。

 

雖然Simon還沒完全完成劇本，但他問Zach想不想先過目一下劇本的初稿，如果有什麼建議的話現在還來得及修改。而理所當然地，Zach叫上了Chris一起去。

 

Zach熟門熟路地直接將車駛入Chris的車道裡，雖然剛才一路上沒發現狗仔，但謹慎些總是好的。Zach坐在駕駛座上看著表，他已經刻意晚五分鐘才到，但是房子看上去沒有任何動靜的樣子。他手指無意識地敲著方向盤，最終還是嘆了口氣打開車門。

 

他拿著那把從來沒從鑰匙圈上取下來過的鑰匙開了門。陽光已經灑遍室內，但沒有一絲屋主已經開始新一天活動的跡象。Zach往主臥室的方向走去，才聽到隱約傳來的歌聲。

 

Zach聽Chris已經唱到副歌的部份，應該很快就洗好了，於是他站在Chris的梳妝台前隨意看看打發時間。他眼尖發現一瓶不是Chris慣常用的香水，他拿起來端詳，瓶身沒有任何品牌特徵。

 

「Hi, Zach.」

 

Zach聞言轉身，他沒聽到Chris出來的聲音。他看著Chris已經穿戴整齊，邊拿著毛巾胡亂地擦著頭髮邊朝他走來。Chris看到他手上拿著的香水開口道：「那個啊，是前幾天Karl從日本回來後送給我的，我還沒機會用呢。」

 

Zach把香水放回桌上，雙手環胸沒好氣地道：「他為什麼要送香水給你？」

 

Chris聳聳肩道：「他只說了我一定會喜歡。」

 

「是嗎？我先替你試試香好了。」說完Zach在兩側頸後輕輕噴了點。而Chris笑嘻嘻地一直看著他的動作。

 

Zach看著眼前笑容滿面的人絲毫沒意識到他會出現在這裡的原因，忍不住翻了下白眼。

 

「我跟你約11點，是要在11點時出發的意思，而不是讓你11點才起床。」

 

「昨晚看書沒注意時間看太晚了。」

 

Zach早料到似地嘆了口氣，決定放過這個話題。「吃過早餐了嗎？」

 

「當然，沒吃東西怎麼有力氣洗澡呢。」

 

***

 

幸好派拉蒙不是很遠，Simon對於他們的遲到沒多說什麼，大概他看到Chris就明白了。

 

他們三人互相寒暄了下，Simon領他們兩人到一間小會議室去。簡單地向他們說明這次的劇情主軸和理念後，各拿了本初稿給他們。

 

「好啦，應該不需要我多警告。只能在這間房間裡看，不能帶出去、不能拍照、不能轉述，不然你們會發現結局我們的艦長和大副都死了。」

 

Chris還是沒忍住翻白眼的衝動乾笑了兩聲，「很幽默，編劇大人。」

 

Simon邊大笑邊用力拍了拍Chris和Zach的肩膀，「你會發現我是說真的，好了，看看我們五年任務的內容吧。我還有事得先離開，你們兩個沒問題吧？」

 

「當然，這裡有我在呢。Simon，你去忙你的吧。」Simon向Zach點點頭便離開房間了。而Zach回頭才看到Chris正用力瞪著他，他故意無視，翻開劇本便狀似認真地讀了起來。

 

Chris見Zach故意無視他，嘟著嘴用了不必要的力道打開劇本，他把劇本舉起來擋住自己的臉，所以沒看到Zach偷笑的嘴角。

 

***

 

他們安靜地看了一陣子，Chris突然大嘆了一聲把劇本拍在桌上，Zach也放下劇本挑眉看著他。

 

「Zach，我好餓。」

 

Zach抬起手看了下時間。「天啊，距離你吃早餐這才過了一個多小時。」

 

「那些早消化完了，現在是午餐時間！」Chris癟著嘴，「而且我一直聞到漢堡的味道，讓我更餓了。」

 

Zach皺著眉用力聞了聞，「漢堡？這裡沒有漢堡，哪來的味道？」

 

「真的有！」Chris又用力在空中嗅了嗅，「而且……我覺得味道是從你身上傳來的。」

 

「我？怎麼可能，我身上沒有吃的，更不用說漢堡了。」

 

Chris聞著聞著更加肯定了，他跨坐上了Zach的大腿，在他身上到處嗅聞著尋找味道的來源。他邊聞雙手也沒閒著，四處摸索著Zach是不是在身上藏了食物故意不拿出來。

 

Zach暗想，Chris大概只是找個他覺得很合理的藉口來對他上下其手。當然平常他會很歡迎，但現在他們可是在公司裡，難保不會有人突然闖進來。他把手抵上Chris的胸膛想推開他，但是Chris突然舔上他的耳後讓他嚇了一跳。

 

「就在這，我找到了，你聞起來很好吃。」說完Chris又繼續舔著。

 

「天啊，Chris停下！隨時可能有人會進來，你想要我們可以回家去。」

 

「但是我好餓，而你的脖子啃起來有漢堡的味道。」Chris現在甚至用上了牙齒，Zach感到他全身的血液瞬間都往下身衝去。

 

「我們回去，現在、立刻、馬上回去。」Zach托著Chris的臀突然站起身，動作大得連折疊椅都弄倒了。

 

Zach感覺到，Chris貼在他頸後的唇聞言後嘴角彎了起來。

 

「先買漢堡給我。」

  
  


-Fin-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 梗來自一則新聞：「不是愚人節的玩笑！日本的漢堡王於4/1開賣漢堡香水，聞起來是火烤漢堡的味道。」  
> 漢堡香水長這樣：http://vmagimg.next.hk/images/apple/20150318/large/1426673756_abbe.jpg  
> 呃…其實瓶子上有漢堡王的logo，但是為了整人Karl把它換成了普通瓶子。送這個給吃貨派的Karl真是太貼心了，ZQ該好好感謝他才是XD


End file.
